A Dirty Basketball
by shadowsilver11
Summary: The title's metaphoric with the complicated life of a basketball player. Not that serious, anyways. About Rukawa, Sendoh, Mitsui & a new girl. What do you get one summer with four basketball ace players spending time together? Per chapter summary inside.
1. Hell High

Okay, so I'm multi-tasking here… I'm doing a SD fic and a CCS fic at the same time… but I'd reset the SD thingy… Yup, I'd already done 1 but got discouraged coz of the reviewer so now, here I am again… But it's an all new story so… Aah, just read on… PS: Constructive criticism will be very much appreciated! BTW, it's not intentional but all my fic characters' names start with letter A and two of them even have the same name, Aki…

**Title: _A Dirty Basketball_**

**Disclaimer: **If if owned SD, I'd be filthy rich right now and I'd not have to go through fanfics if I wanted to realize this story, y'know.

**Pairings: **Umm, at the moment, uncertain. But this is not yaoi!

**Time Setting: **After Shohoku lost to Aiwa. Oh, wait! After the Interhigh was concluded. Yup, the champs are here. Of course, they're my creation. And here, the teams are still complete.

**Fictional/New Character: **A whole team, actually… Okay, a whole school. This includes the particular person I created, Aki Sendoh, Akira Sendoh's, umm… cousin… hehehe!

**POV's: **many, maybe most of my lead characters will have their own share

**Summary: **This is about the summer following the Interhigh. Shohoku, Ryonan, Shoyo, and Kainan teams all go to the Interhigh champion school for their summer training. But this story is not really all about that… Umm, just find out. And by the way, add in stalker, rumor-spreading comedy and all hell breaks loose! Let's all just find out what happens. Also, I'm not Sakuragi's fan so he's not here… And the captains here are kinda best friends or somethin'… And the players are kinda friends, barkada…

**Chapter 1: Hell High**

_**NoRMaL PoV:**_

Interhigh was over and everything was settled. One school ruled under the ring in Japan Highschool Basketball: Jonan High. Who they were, only their district knew. How they play, only the best four of the Interhigh experienced. What their school was like, Kanagawa district players are just about to find out.

"Ah, there you guys are!" Aono slapped the back of the Shohoku captain.

"Aono, did you wait for long?" Akagi asked the man, who looked actually a lot like him, as he stepped off the train.

"Oh, not at all!"

"Well, I'm happy to finally see you again," the bespectacled guy with a green jacket said.

"Hanagata, me, too. All you guys! Maki, Uozumi! You two as well!"

"I am, too, Aono," the Ryonan captain said.

"So, how's your team? How's Jonan?" inquired Maki.

"Oh, a lot has changed. You woudn't believe…" The conversation went. The captains talked as the Shohoku, Ryonan, Shoyo, and Kainan players strode behind them to keep up. It was so hard, after all, to follor five large, gorilla-sized men without being slightly left behind. They made their way from the subway to the busy street above. As the players walked…

"Oi, Sendoh! I heard you had a cousin studying at Jonan," Mitsui brought the subject up.

"Oh, yeah. I do have one," Sendoh replied, almost carelessly.

"Hey, what's your problem? It's like you don't like that cousin of yours, eh?" Nobunaga teased.

"Wha-what? Don't be silly! I'm not afraid of that punk. She's only a girl, for cryin' out loud!"

"Only a girl? Oy, you have to learn how to treat your ladies right, Sendoh," Miyagi lectured.

"Yeah, right. Like you know how to,"

"Shut up, you fox! Thank the gods, Hanamichi's not here or I'd have beaten you to death like what he wants!"

"Whatever…" Rukawa said under his breath. "So, this cousin of yours. You say she's a punk girl? What's her name?" At these words, many heads turned to the Ice Prince in surprise.

"Are my ears deceiving me, or are you really asking me something about my cousin, who is a girl? Are you actually asking for information about a girl, Rukawa Kaede?"

"Whatever…"

"Hey, I notice your new expression's 'Whatever' now and not – " Mitsui was not able to finish his sentence.

"Do ahou,"

"Rukawa!" So, though the walk was long, fight broke out an dit was not wasted. Oh, wait… Maybe it was wasted. Anyways, as they were walking…

_**vrooommm…**_

"Whoah, cool motor bike," Mitui gaped at the red motor bike that just went by. As they reached the street corner, the vehicle came to a halt when the stoplight turned red.

"Hey, dud! Cool piece ya got there. Pity you don't look good on it," And yes, Nobunaga was picking a fight.

"Shut up, you monkey. It's a girl!" Miyagi half-yelled, half-whispered (if that's possible), while taking in the curves of the person on the bike. It was indeed a girl; wearing black rubbershoes, black jeans, a Jonan varsity jacket zipped up, and a black motor helmet, with black leather gloves on both hands, that were firmly gripped on both bike handles.

"That's a – girl?" Nobunaga now said, not bothering to keep his voice low, so the girl on the bike heard. The girl shot a cold but threatening, maybe slightly glaring look at the group through clear helmet glasses. Just then, the stoplight turned green and the biker sped off.

"She can't be a girl! I mean, she's – too cool to be a girl,"

"You already said it, 'she,'" Mitsui patted Nobunaga's back.

"Don't trick me! It was NOT A GIRL!"

"Shut up already, Nobunaga!" Maki suddenly yelled.

"I don't know what to do with you guys anymore," Akagi sighed. "Even when Sakuragi's not here, you do the trouble for him!"

"Hey, wait. Why's the red-head not here anyway?"

"He's on special training with Haruko, Mitsui," Kogure explained.

"Wi-with my sister? That bloke!" Akagi suddenly became gorilla-ish again.

"Cool down, captain," Miyagi said. "Hanamichi's gonna take good care of Haruko. He likes her!"

"That's the problem! Ahahahaha!" Mitsui laughed his head off.

So, while they were walking, the red motorbike found its way to Jonan High…

_**BiKeR'S PoV:**_

What the hell were those guys talking about? Were they talking about me? Shoot, of course they were talking about me! Of course they'd notice this punk chic, who ridesa notorious bike to school! Oh, wait… That's not a good credit, considering I've run over a couple of people with this. Hey, I paid their hospital bills! Anyways… Why'm I thinking this way? The hell do I care about those men? Yeah, just this trustworthy bike and me. All alone in this world… Wait, did I see that spiky-haired baka with them? Along with that pale fox who's rumored to be his boyfriend? Aah… I don't wanna talk like this… I sound so bad… But really, Akira and that Rukawa Kaede were with them. Oh, shoot! It's Kanagawa district training month! Why didn't take the day off? It's their first day! Argh. Oh, it's gonna be hell…

_**NoRMaL PoV:**_

As the Kanagawa players reached Jonan's gates, so did the biker girl. And as she sped past the grilled gates, which were wide open, by the way, she almost hit, and would've probably run if she did hit, Rukawa, who showed very little emotion, by following the bike with his gaze.

"Don't tell me you want to replace your bike with a motorcycle now," Sendoh said, noticing Rukawa eyeing the vehicle.

"Shut up " Rukawa shrugged. "I'm gonna beat that biker 'til she pleads for her life, after trying to run me over,"

"Wha – She's still a girl!" Mitsui said. "And it's not like you haven't run anyone over with that bike of yours,"

They reached the gym doors, but Aono forgot to get the keys from the orientation room, which was located at the third floor of the building , so told the guys to wait. From where they were standing, the school parking lot was in sight. Except for three cars, two vans and a convertible (ooh, wow…), it was empty. But suddenly came the noise of a perfectly treated, obviously taken care of motorbike.

"Hey, it's her," Mitsui pointed out.

And so it was. The rider turned the engine off and got off from the red motorcycle, revealing perfectly shaped long legs and thighs; she was as tall as no less than Mitsui himself. Pretty tall for a girl. The girl took off her gloves, which showed thin, womanly, elegant hands. Nobunaga's mouth fell open. Mitsui's eyes widened. The snow-white hands then reached for the Jonan jacket's zipper under the girl's neck. She unzipped the famed jacket. She was indeed a girl. Even Rukawa now stared, though still his face remained emotionless.

"Whoah… Now, that's NOT a girl. That's what I call a woman…" Mitsui mentioned as he stared at the mysterious biker girl, who took off her jacket to reveal a black denim sleeveless top; really a punk girl. To match those long, thin legs (though she was wearing a kinda flared jeans) were slim, white (okay, not so white… Rukawa-ish white…) arms. Finally, the girl's hands reached for for the bottom of her helmet. The suspense was to cease, as they were to finally see the face of the person they branded as "the mysterious biker girl."

_**SeNDoH'S PoV:**_

Hey… Wait a minute… Just wait a minute… That girl looks familiar…

"Okay, so she's about to take her helmet off. Big deal. Let's go," Mitsui turns around, but I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait. Let's see how she looks," I mutter to them, though I'm already expecting for something bad to happen. And I was right…

_**NoRMaL PoV:**_

Sendoh remained silent as the girl took off her helmet. Rukawa, noticing him, looked sideways, but laid his eyes on the now helmet-less biker again. His eyes widened. Sendoh saw his eyes and looked at the girl, too.

"Cool…" was all Mitsui could say, eyes still fixed on the girl. Her face was quite expressionless. Skin was as white as those hands, really Rukawa-ish. Eyes were a deep shade of blue. Hair was black. And the ears…

"Am I seeing things or are her ears shining?" Mitsui asked, not really hoping for an answer.

"She has piercings," Rukawa abruptly replied. He was right. On the left ear were about five or six silver earrings (Un, you just imagine what the earrings look like. ), while on the right was just one.

"Wo, there is no way I'll be interested in a punk guirl," Nobunaga shook his head.

"Of course you won't, and shouldn't be interested in her… That's my cousin, for your information!" Sendoh said through gritted teeth as he hit his knuckle on Nobunaga's head. (the kind of thing Akagi does to Sakuragi)

"Speak for yourself, you monkey, Nobunaga," Mitsui said, still not taking his eyes off the biker girl, who was officially proclaimed Sendoh's cousin and who was now rummaging in her nike compartment for her bag and other stuff. "She's absolutely gorgeous…" Mitsui's eyes now twinkled with fantasies as Sendoh glared at him. The girl found her body bag, which was black (Not a surprise, is it?), swung it across her shoulder, took some papers out from the compartment and slammed it shut. As she started walking towards the building, Sendoh called on her.

"Aki!" Sendoh called. The girl turned and looked at their group.

_**RuKaWa'S PoV:**_

So, this is Sendoh's cousin. What could I have expected? This guy's a useless bloke, so this girl is probably one, too. –sigh– Wasted expectations…

_**NoRMaL PoV:**_

Sendoh made his way to the parking lot where the biker girl named Aki stood, examining the approaching guy, her cousin, whom she has not seen for quite a long time now. Sendoh stopped just in front of her.

"Hey," Aki just stared at him.

_**SeNDoH'S PoV:**_

Okay, why did I walk up to her again? Ah, right. She's my cousin. Grrr… I hate her. She's as cold hearted as Rukawa himself. Yeah, maybe they'll get along quite well… And torment me with cold stared for the rest of my life!

"Hey," I said again. Damn, why's this punk staring at me like she's disgusted? Shoot, I shouldn't have called on her in the first place.

"Akira?" She finally replied. Why does her voice sound like doubt and disgust? I'm gonna kill her for that one day. Honestly, her voice sounds the same; not too boyish but not too girly either.

"Hey," I said for the third time.

"What – "

"Am I doing here?" I finished her sentence. Of course, she knows what I'm doing here. She's just pretending to be all concerned or something. Like I'd believe. "It's Kanagawa training month,"

"Oh, yeah…" She said, shooting a look beyond me, maybe to the players back there.

"Well, I called you last week about it already, didn't I?"

"Yeah. You know the way to the house. I can't go home with you, I've a different schedule,"

"No, I'm gonna start sleeping there tomorrow. Tomorrow's the real settling day, or something,"

"Oh, okay,"

"And, uhm… You don't mind if I bring a few friends over, do you? Just for the summer,"

"Yeah, sure,"

"But, are you sure? I mean, we're all guys and you'll be the only girl,"

"That's okay, except if you do have bad intentions, ne?"

"What? Who are you?"

"See?"

"Yeah, right,"

"Gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow then,"

"Wait! Aren't you gonna practice at the gym?

"Ah, no. I'm outta the team,"

"You're – out of the… women's varsity?"

"Yeah. Well, see ya,"

"Wait, why? How?"

"Long story. Tell ya later," Aki gave a wink and strode off, leaving me beside the bike. She must've done something really grave, to have herself kicked out of the team. As I walked back to the guys, Mitsui stared at me like I've done an amazing feat or something.

"Wow… You talked to her… You actually talked to her…" What was he thinking?

"She's grave… She's downright punk girl…" I said while shaking my head. I know it's weird but I know her. She could've gotten into a fight, and as punishment, she was banned from the team.

"Why?" Did I hear that right? My eyes shot Kitsune a surprised glance.

"Y'know, Rukawa, you've been acting weird since Sendoh's cousin was mentioned," Mitsui pointed out. Rukawa blushed. He's absolutely got it in for punk girl Aki…

_**NoRMaL PoV:**_

That day was all about orientation for the Kanagawa boys. The next day…

"No, that'd be all right. I mean, it doesn't matter. We're all busy students," Sendoh's voice carried. He was talking to Aki, who said that her house was still a complete mess. They met somewhere in Kanagawa, so they could go to Jonan together. They stepped on the train, when…

"Hey, hedgehog," Rukawa said in a low voice. He was sitting on the train bench, looking up at Sendoh. When he noticed Aki, however, he placed his gaze on the floor, which was not so interesting, and blushed.

"Hey, Sendoh Aki-san, ne?" Mitsui stood up and held his hand out, expecting a handshake. The train stopped, a few people got off, and Aki went past Mitsui's outstretched hand and sat on a vacant bench. Today, she was wearing a black fitted shirt and Khaki cargo pants (the stuff Kyo usually wears, Fruits Basket). Her hair, like yesterday, was in a somewhat untidy ponytail, and the earrings were still there. She sat oppostie Rukawa and crossed her legs in the womanly fashion, while Rukawa made no effort to hide his surveying of the girl in front of him. Aki was busy reading a folder, however, that's why she didn't notice Mitsui earlier or Rukawa presently "checking her out."

"Hey, he's talking to you," Sendoh tapped the back of the folder, so Aki lowered it and looked at the three.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you" Sendoh wore a sarcastic smile. "This is Mitsui Hisashi – "

"Yo,"

"And Rukawa Kaede,"

"…"

"Both from Shohoku,"

"Oh… Sendoh here…" Sendoh raised an eyebrow at Aki. "Oh, I mean, Sendoh Aki… Sorry about that," Aki said expressionlessly. Just then, a low tone rang, and Aki brought out a small silver cellphone.

"Hello? Uh, yeah… I'm on my way… Oh, okay… I'll drop by, then. Okay," The train stopped and the four of them got off. "Hey, I gotta run. Just meet you at Jonan, 'kay?" Aki looked at Sendoh but addressed the sentence to Mitsui and Rukawa as well. Sendoh gave a nod, and Aki jogged off ahead of them.

"Where's she going?"

"I dunno…" So, the three of them didn't know where Aki was going. When the arrived at Jonan, however, they found Aki in the Sports Office, panting as she spoke.

"There's – a new – one… I'm starting to – hate – all this crap," She complained as she collapsed on an empty chair.

"Take this to Aono," the guy behind the table said as he handed a black folder to Aki. The guy looked somewhat like Kakkei Jubei (Get Backers) but the plate in front of his desk said, "Otome Karu, Chairman, Students' Sports Committee, Jonan Highschool" written in glorious golden letters.

"A – Otome-san," Aki stood up and reached for the folder. "Is it alright if the Kanagawa players find out about this?"

"Uh, maybe. It would be best if they didn't find out. But if they gain knowledge of it, now harm would be done… I think," Aki held the folder in one hand and opened the sliding door with the other. Only after she had closed the door did she notice that three guys were waiting outside.

"Uh – Hey. What're ya doin' out here?"

"Who was that guy inside? Your boyfriend?"

"Sometimes, you can be a real bloke, Akira,"

"What's that?" said Mitsui, pointing to the black folder.

"Oh, this?" Aki held out the folder to Sendoh. Sendoh took it and he, Mitsui and Rukawa started reading. "The committee would've wanted you to not know about it at all. I'm letting you read it so you won't walk around campus knowing nothing. People might laugh at you,"

"What the?"

"What the heck is this?" Sendoh said, obviously alarmed by the writing. Mitsui was rendered speechless. Rukawa remained silent. The folder was thick with printed e-mails of Rukawa and Sendoh, Rukawa and Mitsui, Mitsui and Sendoh, and lots of other rumors about the Kanagawa players, yaoi rumors, to be exact.

"Hey, don't take your anger out on me!" Aki said as she snatched the folder from Sendoh's grip. "See ya'll later. And don't tell anybody about this just yet," She said as she walked away.

"Wait," Rukawa suddenly said, so Aki turned to face him. "Who… Who do you think did this?" He started to blush again.

"I, er… I really don't know…" Aki gave Rukawa, who turned even redder upon receiving, a smile. Funny, Aki did not seem to notice though Mitsui and Sendoh both already wanted to burst into laughter at the blushing Kitsune. "Here's a theory. Whoever this guy is, he's not mad at you. He's mad at the Sports Committee in Jonan. It just so happened that Kanagawa district players became well famed last Interhigh, that's why he's put you guys in this. Leave it to me. Otome assigned me here, so I will find out who this maniac is," Rukawa now had the courage to look Aki in the eye as she spoke. He would've been all fine if not for… "And for what it's worth, this is not new. This happens aften here in Jonan. Hell, this is Hell High! But don't worry. Since you're visitors, extra special treatment. Don't sweat it. I'll solve this," With those final words, Aki was talking to the three guys, but gave Rukawa a wink and turned to walk away. As soon as Aki had turned the corner of the corridor, Mitsui and Sendoh burst into the said laughter, angering the already heated Rukawa, a violent shade of scarlet from that wink, innocent to Aki, but already lustful to Rukawa's mind…

**_ End of Chapter 1: Hell High _**

Whew! That was a long one! To my future reviewers, please don't give criticism that can be easily rebutted with the statement, "That's why it's called fanfiction." As I've mentioned, constructive criticism, please!


	2. Stalkers and Kisses

Hey, this is chapter two, guys! I've already finished the chapter outline so it'll have twenty-two chapters in all… Anyways…

**Title: _A Dirty Basketball_**

**Disclaimer: **If if owned SD, I'd be filthy rich right now and I'd not have to go through fanfics if I wanted to realize this story, y'know.

**Pairings: **Umm, at the moment, uncertain. But this is not yaoi!

**Time Setting: **After Shohoku lost to Aiwa. Oh, wait! After the Interhigh was concluded. Yup, the champs are here. Of course, they're my creation. And here, the teams are still complete.

**Fictional/New Character: **A whole team, actually… Okay, a whole school. This includes the particular person I created, Aki Sendoh, Akira Sendoh's, umm… cousin… hehehe!

**POV's: **many, maybe most of my lead characters will have their own share

**Summary:** Short summary… Explains everything… Aki and Rukawa accidentally kiss in front of the computer… Yihee!

Chapter 2: Stalkers and Kisses 

_**NoRMaL PoV:**_

After their practice in the gym, Sendoh, Rukawa and Mitsui go back to the building to fetch Aki. They find Aki in a small room with several computers. She was sitting in front of one, typing nonstop and stared fixed on the screen. (a la MakubeX, Get Backers) Sendoh suddenly remembers leaving something back in the court…

"A – Matte kudasai. I forgot something at the gym,"

"Oh, me, too," Mitsui said.

"Wait here, you two. We'll go home together. Don't leave us," Sendoh waves off at Aki and Rukawa. So, the two were left…

"What're you doing?" Rukawa says in a low tone as he pulled a chair, beside Aki, closer so that he could see the computer screen. Aki did not reply, however.

"What're you doing?" Rukawa said again as he pulled the chair to Aki's Southeast, quite behind Aki, kind of leaning over her shoulder, but still kinda facing her cheek or something.

"Hey," Rukawa said again as he kinda playfully tapped Aki's temple. Aki did not reply, for the third time now. Instead, she leaned back on her chair, and Rukawa's lips accidentally brushed on Aki's cheek… or Aki's cheek accidentally brushed on Rukawa's lips… You have it your way… Anyways, this caused Aki surprise, so she suddenly looked at Rukawa, so sudden that Rukawa was not even able to straighten up. Aki turned to Rukawa, and her lips brushed against his. Aki turned red. Rukawa's eyes widened.

"A –" Aki realized what had happened and pulled away, turning even redder.

"Go – Gomen ne," Rukawa apologized, slightly blushing himself.

"A – Iie! It was my fault!" Aki tried to laugh off the tension. It was very obvious that she became uncomfortable all of a sudden. Rukawa, however, took out a handkerchief and handed it to Aki.

"Here," He held the hanky near Aki's pursed lips. "You can wipe it off,"

"Huh? A – Wha – Why?"

"I mean – "

"Iie," Aki smiled, lowering Rukawa's hand. "It's – not that…" Aki blushed again, and lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Oi, what're you doing?" Sendoh and Mitsui appeared at the open doorway.

"Wha – What?" Aki said, looking up nervously to her cousin. Rukawa's heart beat raised, also nervous if Sendoh and Mitsui saw anything.

"What're you doing with the computer? Can't we go home yet?" Sendoh said, pointing to the computer.

_**aKi'S PoV:**_

Thank goodness… They didn't see… -sigh- For a moment, I thought I was done for… A – Rukawa-kun!

"You're tracking down people on the Internet?" Mitsui-kun asked. He kinda scares me. When he talks to me, he always looks me in the eye. Like he can see through me… Calm down, Aki… Relax… If you get too tense, he might see right through you and find out what happened…

"A, I'm trying to find out who was mailing all those rumors. You know, earlier…" I shot Rukawa-kun a look. He's so stranger, too. He's acting like nothing happened… He's even looking at me fearlessly… -sigh- These Shohoku boys scare me…

_**NoRMaL PoV:**_

"How do you do that?" Sendoh asks.

"Umm, it's a complicated process. I mean, you have to have many resources. You have to know many possibilities on how to pry around on the Internet. That kind of stuff,"

"Cool…" Mitsui said.

"Anyways, I'm done. So we can go," Aki stood up and put her bag across her shoulder, the familiar way she does. She reaches for the PC mouse. Just as she was about to shut the computer down, an e-mail arrived. When they read…

"_I know what happened. I saw you. I won't tell anyone just yet, don't worry…"_

"What – What happened?" Sendoh blinked, looking at his cousin and back at the PC screen.

"I – I don't know… Hell," Aki said nervously. She looked at Rukawa and found Rukawa looking nervously at her, too. She looked away out of reflex action. She was so scared that Sendoh would find out. She slammed her hands down on the mouse, on the keyboard, screen, and on every part of the PC that needed to be turned off. So, they went down the building. When they were walking out of tha gates of Jonan…

"So, how was your day?" Sendoh cheerfully said, when he made to walk alongside his punk cousin. He walked beside Aki's left.

"Nani?" Aki looked at Sendoh in bewilderment. Sendoh suddenly held her left hand and held it up so that Mitsui and Rukawa could both see. (They were walking in front of Sendoh and Aki.)

"Hmm… Your hand feels thinner than it was the last time I held it… And that was some years ago already… You're thinner than you were when we were younger!"

"Urusai, Akira!" Aki pulled her hand away.

"What's your problem? Why don't you just admit that you grew thinner because you missed me, you were kinda distraught by my absence, ne?" Sendoh said, as he grabbed Aki's hand again and rubbed it against his cheek.

"Shut up!" Aki said, pulling her hand again. They walked to Aki's house, which was, wow, a mansion. When they arrived, everyone was just so tired. They all just went to bed. Aki, before going to bed, checked on her cousin.

"Hey… Why're you… still up?" Sendoh said sheepishly.

"Hm? Nandemonai… I was just checking on you,"

"There's no need… to check on me… I'm not a kid,"

"Hn. Well then, go to sleep, Akira 'ni-san,"

"I'm not that… old… Don't call me 'oni-san…'"

"Yeah… Night…" Aki backed off and chose not to completely close the door. Instead, she left a small space open. When she walked past Rukawa's bedroom, she noticed that the door was open, too. She took a peek, and saw Rukawa sleeping peacefully. "Rukawa-kun…" Rukawa turned in his sleep. "Oyasumi nasai, Rukawa-kun…" Aki continued walking towards her room. She entered it, closed the door, turned off the lights and settled in her bed. No one could have guessed what she was thinking, but it was most probably about the events that happened that day; Akira's gym practice, Otome-san's assignment to her, the stalker's e-mail, _and that kiss…_

**_ End of Chaper 2: Stalkers and Kisses _**

R&R w/ constructive criticism please! Thanks!


	3. Waiting for Nothing

Hi, people! We're on for Chapter 3! Y'know what I think? It's like this fic is not too personalized… I mean, try my Fruits Basket Fic. You'll see what I mean… Anyways…

**Title: _A Dirty Basketball_**

**Disclaimer: **If if owned SD, I'd be filthy rich right now and I'd not have to go through fanfics if I wanted to realize this story, y'know.

**Pairings: **Umm, at the moment, uncertain. But this is not yaoi!

**Time Setting: **After Shohoku lost to Aiwa. Oh, wait! After the Interhigh was concluded. Yup, the champs are here. Of course, they're my creation. And here, the teams are still complete.

**Fictional/New Character: **A whole team, actually… Okay, a whole school. This includes the particular person I created, Aki Sendoh, Akira Sendoh's, umm… cousin… hehehe!

**POV's: **many, maybe most of my lead characters will have their own share

**Summary:** Another short summary… Here's the deal… Mitsui is not able to restrain himself and he kisses Aki in the boys' locker room located at the gym… Curious yet? Hey, don't look at this story like it's all green or something… It's still a "_highschool love story_…"

Chapter 3: Waiting for Nothing 

_**NoRMaL PoV:**_

Sendoh, Rukawa and Mitsui got up at already around 7:00 AM…

"Hey, we're thirty minutes late already, you guys," Sendoh said in between large swallows of rice and viand.

"Who cares?" Rukawa mutters, looking down on his plate. (theory here: Rukawa was all gloomy and didn't care if they were late because Aki already left. ) They were eating inside the mansion's magnificent dining room. The hall was draped with red and gold curtains, utensils glittered all around; it was a particular room set in European style. (Kinda peculiar in Japan, ne?) It was like the dining area of kings and princes, as Mitsui loved to exaggerate. But the mansion they were in, and that included the dining room, all belonged to a certain punk girl named Sendoh Aki.

"C'mon, Sendoh. If Aki's this rich, you probably are as rich, or even richer, than this,"

"Yeah, I probably am, but am not. Don't worry, Mitsui, if you manage to marry off with Aki, you'll get all this,"

"Hah! Good you know your cousin and I have perfect chemistry! We're meant to be! We'll set the engagement soon!"

"Do ahou,"

"You're just jealous, Kitsune!"

"Whatever,"

"Yeah, dream on,"

"Aah! Sendoh, you, too?" As they chatted, or kinda quarreled, the phone rang. One of the maids (Told ya, Aki's a rich girl.) answered the phone, then handed it to Sendoh.

"Hello? Oh, yeah… Well, we kinda – slept in. I know, I know! Yeah! We're coming, don't worry! Huh? You're – not? You do ahou! Urusai! Like you do! A - Okay… See ya," Sendoh turned the phone off and handed it to the maid.

"Who the hell was that?" Rukawa said in his usual low tone.

"Huh? Why?"

"You were like, animatedly talking. Honestly, I thought you were going insane," Mitsui said.

"Shut up! Told ya, she really scares me… Dunno why I still like her…"

"Aki?" Rukawa's head suddenly looked up at Sendoh as he spoke.

"Er… Yeah," Sendoh, Rukawa and Mitsui got up and ready for training. So, usual daily routine goes. They train at the gym all day, you know that. But when it was time for going home, they didn't go up to the building to fetch Aki, as yesterday. Instead, Sendoh told Aki to go to the gym to them. Mitsui told Sendoh that it was kinda impolite and un-gentlemanly of him. But Sendoh was too lazy, even to think about what Mitsui said.

"Akira? A –! Gomen! Honto gomen nasai!" Aki ran towards the gym, went through its doors, to the boys locker room. She expected that her cousin would be there but instead, she ran into a towel-draped Mitsui. (Take note, only towel-draped… He he he!) The moment she saw him, she quickly apologized and made to close the door, but…

"A –, iie! Daijobu, Aki!" Mitsui stopped Aki from closing the door. He put his hand on the side of the door, and opened it to Aki. "It's all right. Come in," he said, gesturing Aki inside.

"Ha? Nani? Mitsui-kun?" That's – that's –"

"Men's shower and locker room, I know. But there's no one here. It's okay, y'know. Except if you still consider me as a stranger?"

"A –, that was not what I meant. It's just that – "

"Hey, you shouldn't worry about anything, except if you yourself are thinking something dirty about me… Ha ha ha!" Mitsui held his head high while laughing.

"Huh? O – Of course, not!"

"Well then, come on inside," Mitsui said while Aki stepped inside. When Aki entered, Mitsui firmly closed the door. He walked to his locker and rummaged through his things while Aki stared around. "Have a seat," He said, pointing a look at the bench in front of the locker.

"Huh?"

"Come _on_, don't tell me you're still shy," Mitsui said, wearing a grim smile.

"Whatever," Aki said, sitting down on the bench, far from Mitsui and his locker. She faced the opposite locker and stared into nothingness.

"So, how was the stalker thingy?"

"Huh?"

"Were you able to find out who the guy was yet?"

"Uh…"

"What's your problem? Why aren't you answering any of my questions? Your mind in a daze or something?" Mitsui yelled into his locker.

"Huh?"

"Will you quit those 'Huh's' already!" Mitsui turned to Aki now, blushing slightly, irritated by Aki's manner. Aki looked at him blankly, however. What he didn't realize was that Aki was indeed shy. Imagine yourself being alone in a closed room with a towel-draped guy… "Y'know…" Mitsui's voice suddenly calmed, and his eyes surveyed Aki differently. "You're cute," said Mitsui, looking into those shy, confused eyes. He then stepped to Aki's front and put his hand on Aki's neck.

"Huh?" Aki was surprised. She could still feel Mitsui'shand, even the finger tips, cold. He probably was just out of the shower for a few minutes. Mitsui suddenly lifted Aki's neck, making Aki stand up, to avoid being strangled by the hand, which had surprising strength in it. When Aki stood, however, Mitsui pinned her neck to the locker, leaned in, and kissed her roughly.

"Na – nani?" Aki said when Mitsui paused. She grabbed his shoulder, which was still coldand wet,and tried to push him away, but he, being an athlete, was just too strong for her. (I know, Aki's an athlete, too, but they say that men are stronger than women, ne? I'm a girl, so I don't believe that either. There are certain aspects where women are stronger than men. But I put the belief in for that sake of the fic. Ride on. ) Mitsui leaned in again, but…

"A – heeey…" (Prolonged "hey" ) Sendoh opened the door and ran into what he should not have seen. Mitsui turned to the doorway and saw Sendoh. His force on Aki lightened a bit. Aki took this chance to push him away. Mitsui staggered to the opposite locker. Aki ran towards the door and went past her cousin. Sendoh and Mitsui heard her running footsteps out of the court, until they faded.

"What are you doing here?"

"What were _you_ doing to her?"

"Hey, I'm surprised. You're not gonna beat me to death?"

"Not today. Do you want me to?"

"You're really weird, y'know! I kissed your cousin, whom you've been over-protective of, already, and you don't even do as much as raise your voice at me?"

"Not that I don't care about Aki, but… I dunno. I mean, it's time she experienced something like that. I'll bet that's her first kiss,"

"Really? I'm honored," Mitsui does startled but happy face.

"She hasn't even had a boyfriend. I'll be mighty glad if she manages to get one,"

"And you'll be much more glad if that first boyfriend becomes me, ne? I mean, who could be better tp trust your cousin with but a friend?"

"Shut up. Don't make yourself believe just yet. She's picky with friends, so she'd probably be picky with men, too. Believe me, she was also picky even with relatives,"

"You mean, picky with you?"

"I'm gonna kill ya,"

"Haha! Just joking. Anyways, I think she was pissed off by what I did,"

"She probably already went home. Let's go,"

"Yeah, wait," Mitsui entered the shower room again and dressed himself. He got out and he and Sendoh went out to the court. They found Rukawa already waiting for them, so, the three of them went home.

"Where's Aki?" Rukawa asked, oblivious to what happened earlier.

"She – er – went home alone," Mitsui answered.

"Yeah, Mitsui scared her,"

"Shut up!"

"Why? What did he do?"

"Shut up, Sendoh!"

"Oh, he just managed to pin her to the locker and kiss her," Sendoh laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Do ahou!"

"Jealous Kitsune!"

_**End Of Chapter 3: Waiting for Nothing **_

RR w/ CC, please! Hope you liked this chapter!


	4. True or False

**Title: _A Dirty Basketball_**

**Disclaimer: **If if owned SD, I'd be filthy rich right now and I'd not have to go through fanfics if I wanted to realize this story, y'know.

**Pairings: **Umm, at the moment, uncertain. But this is not yaoi!

**Time Setting: **After Shohoku lost to Aiwa. Oh, wait! After the Interhigh was concluded. Yup, the champs are here. Of course, they're my creation. And here, the teams are still complete.

**Fictional/New Character: **A whole team, actually… Okay, a whole school. This includes the particular person I created, Aki Sendoh, Akira Sendoh's, umm… cousin… hehehe!

**POV's: **many, maybe most of my lead characters will have their own share

**Summary:** Rukawa bumps into Aki one morning and asks her to go with him and eat. Sendoh plays on revealing his true feelings for his cousin. Is that allowable? Cousin-cousin relationship? It's not, right? Oh well, just read on…

**Chapter 4: True or False**

_**NoRMaL PoV:**_

It was already 8:30 AM and Aki was still asleep.

"She probabaly wasn't able to go to sleep right away last night," her cousin said to Rukawa and Mitsui. "You gave her too much to think about," He looked at Mitsui and grinned.

"Well, at least she still came home,"

"Yeah, though it's much more dangerous with you around,"

"Rukawa!"

"Do ahou," Sendoh and Rukawa went to Jonan. Mitsui chose to stay, to apologize to Aki for what happened the day before as soon as she woke up. When Aki reached the foot of the stairs…

"A – Aki!" Mtisui smiled nervously.

"Mi – Mitsui-kuuuun…" Aki said while yawning.

"Aki, I want to say sorry about last night, I – "

"A – Daijobu. Um, see ya later. I gotta run," Aki busied herself in preparing to go to Jonan. As she was climbing the stairs from the subway…

_**aKi'S PoV:**_

I knew it. Shohoku boys are just so weird. First, Rukawa-kun and I accidentally kiss. Then, Mitsui-kun… Good thing Akira didn't know about that one with Rukawa-kun. He'd tease me to death… A –!

_**NoRMaL PoV:**_

Aki was so preoccupied, she forgot to watch where she was going. While walking down the sidewalk, she bumped into someone; a tlal, dark-haired, white someone.

"A – Rukawa-kun!" Their shoulders hit, then she backed off.

"H? Hn," Aki lookde blankly at Rukawa. Rukawa stared back.

"A – Well then, I'm off," Aki smiled, placed one hand on her body bag's strap and started to walk again. She had not yet walked past Rukawa when…

"Wait," Rukawa turned to her. Aki was indeed surprised to hear the cold Rukawa guy actually say as much as that.

"Hn?"

"Do you, uh, know any café near here?" Aki was more surprised to hear Rukawa asking about such a plain thing as a café, as she had resigned to herself that Rukawa would only speak in times of grave need. (What about when Rukawa asked what she was doing with the computer? Hm…) Also surprising to hear Rukawa say such a long sentence, ne?

"Café?"

"Hn,"

"Why?"

"I… I just want to eat…"

"Let me guess, you wanna eat strawberry cake?"

"?"

"Akira told me. It's your favorite, ne?"

"Hn…"

"You and Akira really are best friends. You even have the same habit, or should I say vice?"

"Hn…"

"Aah! Why won't you talk? You're scaring me!"

"Iie…"

"A, yeah. Akira also told me that you really don't like to talk, ne?"

"It's – not that,"

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways – "

"Your favorite is blueberry,"

"What?"

"Sendoh told me about you, too,"

"Oh… That talkative baka… Anyways, about that café," Aki grabbed Rukawa's left wrist with her right hand and started to walk.

"Matte," Rukawa didn't move, accidentally placing Aki's hand into his. "Don't you have anything to do at Jonan?"

"A, nandemonai! Daijobu. Besides, I'm quite hungry, too," Aki started to walk again, when she noticed that she was now holdong hands with the Ice Prince. "A – Gomen ne!" Aki said, blushing slightly, and pulling her hand away.

"Iie…" Rukawa said coldly.

When they reached the café…

"This is it,"

"…"

"C'mon," Aki said, pulling Rukawa's arm as they went past the glass doors of the said café. When they approached the counter…

"Slices of starwberry and blueberry cakes, please,"

"A – Rukawa-kun! There's no need –"

"Iie. It's my payment for you coming with me,"

"I don't sell my services, excuse me," Aki eyed Rukawa (with that Chidori Kaname-ish look, Full Metal Panic).

"…"

"Hey, I know you two!" the girl at the counter said. "You! You're Sendoh Aki from Jonan! Women's varsity, ne?" the girl said, furiously pointing her finder at Aki. Aki just smiled, slightly embarrassed as people around them stared. "And you! You're Rukawa Kaede! You're the super rookie from Shohoku!" the girl said excitedly. Aki looked at Rukawa, but Rukawa remained seriuos, so she turned her gaze at the girl again.

"Really? And they came here together?" a voice from the kitchen called.

"Yeah, they're here together!"

"I didn't know they're kinda – dating. Maybe they'd look good together, ne?"

"They do look good together!"

"Miss, our orders already?" Rukawa said, his voice calm but slamming his hand on the counter as he spoke.

"A – Hai!" the girl at the counter answered nervously, scared by Rukawa's temper. When they got their order, Rukawa and Aki settled on a table near a corner. Rukawa was starting to eat when he noticed Aki staring at him, smiling.

"Nani?"

"Nothing," Aki smiled. "You can scare off anyone with that temper of yours, you know,"

"…" Rukawa continued slicing through his strawberry cake slice.

"Including me," Rukawa suddenly looked up.

"Just eat,"

"…"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Iie. Thanks,"

"For what?"

"For this," and Aki started eating, too. After they ate, they walked to Jonan. They both went to the gym. When Aki enetered, she found Sendoh sitting on one of the courtside benches.

"Hey," Aki said, sitting down beside Sendoh and elbowing him.

"What're you doing here?"

"I have every right to be here. This is my school,"

"That's not what I mean. Why are you here?"

"Can't I be here?"

"You came here with Rukawa,"

"So what?" Aki looked at her cousin. "A – You're thinking – "

"Yes, and everyone else is,"

"Shut up!"

"I'm not joking this time, dear cousin,"

"Whatever," said Aki, turning away.

"So, you two went out on a date?"

"It was not a date! We just bumped into each other earlier!"

"And so, you decided to go out on a date,"

"Whatever… If you want to think that way…"

"You're making me jealous,"

"What?"

"You're making me jealous,"

"Ha ha ha! Poor Akira, jealous!" Aki laughed, hugging Sendoh's left arm. (She was sitting to Sendoh's left, anyways.)

"Don't hug me. I know whom you want to hug,"

"Aww… Akira is jealous. Don't be, dear cousin. I love my cousin," Aki said jokingly.

**_End of Chapter 4: True or False _**


	5. Sleeping Beauty

**Title: _A Dirty Basketball_**

**Disclaimer: **If if owned SD, I'd be filthy rich right now and I'd not have to go through fanfics if I wanted to realize this story, y'know.

**Pairings: **Umm, at the moment, uncertain. But this is not yaoi!

**Time Setting: **After Shohoku lost to Aiwa. Oh, wait! After the Interhigh was concluded. Yup, the champs are here. Of course, they're my creation. And here, the teams are still complete.

**Fictional/New Character: **A whole team, actually… Okay, a whole school. This includes the particular person I created, Aki Sendoh, Akira Sendoh's, umm… cousin… hehehe!

**POV's: **many, maybe most of my lead characters will have their own share

**Summary:** Sendoh confesses his feelings to his sleeping cousin…

**Chapter 5: Sleeping Beauty**

_**SeNDoH'S PoV:**_

-sigh- What should I do?

"Hey, hedgehog. What're ya thinkin?" Mitsui asked, probably expecting for a sentimental answer.

"Huh?"

"Why're you all sighing and staring into nothingness?" Rukawa asked mockingly.

"I know what you're thinking," the punk girl said, smiling grimly. She probably found a way to tease me again.

"Oh yeah? What?"

"Hey, what's your problem?" She looked into my eyes. Those dark blue eyes seemed wanting to see through mine. I stared for a few seconds, then looke away. "What's wrong with you?" She said, stepping in front of me and putting a hand on my forehead. We were walking home again, and as usual, she was beside me.

"Is he sick or somethin'?"

"Nope," she said, lowering her hand and turning to Mitsui. "Just getting all sentimental," she said with another grin.

"Shut up, you guys… It's just – nah, forget it,"

"Whatever it is, tell me, okay?"

"Not now," I said as she wrapped her right arm around my left one, as we walked down the stairs to the subway.

"Yeah, well, when you're _ready_,"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" I looked at her indefinitely as we settled on a bench in the train, Rukawa and Mitsui sitting opposite us.

"Nothing. Just – when you're ready…" This girl just knows how to control me… What do they call it? Yeah. She knows the charm… She can be this innocent and still make my mind think things…

_**NoRMaL PoV:**_

When they arrieved at the house, Aki said that she was extremely tired so she went to bed earlier than any of them.

"What're ya gonna do there?" Mitsui asked as Sendoh opened the door to Aki's room, when they were already on their way to bed.

"Shhh… Don't be noisy,"

"You pervert!"

"Shut up, Mitsui!"

"No. Seriously, why're you going in?"

"-sigh- Jealous Kitsune…"

"Do ahou,"

"It's nothing. Don't get all jealous. She's my cousin, y'know," Sendoh said as he closed the door behind him. He drew a couch near Aki's bed, settled himself on it, and stared at his sleeping cousin.

"Aki…" Sendoh said under his breath. Aki turned in her sleep. She was now facing her cousin. The room was dark, but Sendoh had been seeing that face long enough, that he knew its contours, its shape, so that he knew how it looked, even in semi-darkness.

"Aki… ra…" Aki mumbled when she opened her eyes momentarily.

"Aki, go to sleep…" Sendoh said as Aki closed her eyes again.

"You, too. You still have… training tomorrow…" Aki said, then she plunged into her sleep once more.

"Aki…"

_**SeNDoH'S PoV:**_

Here's the deal. I don't know why I wanna talk this way. _And _she won't even hear me. She's asleep, for Pete's sake. But anyways… Guess this is the only way I can release how I feel. Hope you still hear this, even just if you think that it was a dream… Here it goes…

"Y'know what? I dunno why I want to say this. I don't even know why I feel this way… If you know why, then tell me…"

This heartless punk just doesn't realize that I'm watching her in her sleep. Well, guess she doesn't really feel my presence. _Even when she's awake…_

"I… love you… No! I – I think I just like you!"

What am I saying?

"No. I love you,"

Who am I trying to fool here?

"I love you, Aki… I know. You're my cousin. That's probably what you'll say when I actually tell you this. But – I can't – and you can't do anything about it. We both can't. No one can. That's what I feel,"

You're getting nowhere, Akira.

"I just – I – Okay. This is how it goes. Anyone can like you. And _you_ can like anyone. I don't know. Can't you like me?"

-sigh-

"Look. I love you. I don't know if you even like me. But anyways. I still love you. And I'm serious about it. If you don't like me, that's all fine. Just – Just don't lose me as your best cousin, okay?"

Wow. That was hard.

_**NoRMaL PoV:**_

Sendoh hurriedly got up from the chair and got out of the room, taking a last glance at his sleeping cousin and quietly closing the door of Aki's room. Sendoh was probably so tired, that even after confessing such feelings, he fell asleep fast…

It was a very beautiful dream. He and Aki were sitting near the shore. They were sitting quietly. They were watching the orange setting sun on the flowing blue horizon. Everything was peaceful and normal; normal except for one small detail. Aki's head was resting on his shoulder. He felt more peaceful than ever. It was his definition of perfect.

Slowly, Aki lifted her head from Sendoh's broad right shoulder. She looked deep into his eyes, and Sendoh could just feel himself melting under that gaze. He leaned closer and held her cheek gently. Seeing this, Aki closed her eyes. Sendoh then closed his eyes and gave the girl a soft kiss.

The dream just ended too soon. He found himself staring into the blue ceiling as soft sunrays filled his bedroom.

"No. This is not my bedroom," He thought to himself as he slowly got up. He rubbed his eyes. "And _that_ was certainly just a dream. That could never happen…" Sendoh got up and went out of the room. When he went downstairs, he found Aki, Rukawa, and Mitsui all already eating their breakfast.

"Hey," Mitsui greeted.

"Ohayou, Akira," Aki smiled.

"Hn," he whispered.

"What's your problem now?" Rukawa said mockingly.

"Shut up…"

"No. Seriously. Somethin' wrong?" Mitsui asked.

"Don't bother asking," Sendoh said as he picked up food from the table. (Whatever was served, just don't mind it… He he he!)

"Nan desu ka?" Aki said as she got up from her couch and went behind the long one, right at Sendoh's back.

"Na – Nani?" Sendoh said, pleasantly startled as his cousin put her hands around his chest (or neck?) and pulled his head closer, so she was kinda hugging the back of his head or something. Aki closed her eyes and buried her face into Sendoh's hair. (We all know about Sendoh's hair. How Aki buried her face into it, let's just not worry about it, ne?)

"You've been like that since yesterday. I'm getting worried," Aki said into his hair.

"Hey, you're gonna make me cry," Mitsui teased.

"There's no problem with me!" Sendoh said, turning to his cousin, who straightened up when he moved. "No! Seriously! Nothing's wrong!" He insisted as Aki looked at him disbelievingly. "Why won't you believe me? Doesn't my face look like I'm saying the truth?"

"No one's gonna believe that face of yours," Rukawa said. Mitsui and Aki bursted into laughter.

_Yeah. Maybe it's impossible. But maybe someday, it'll come true. What do you think, Aki? Will it?_

**_End of Chapter 5: Sleeping Beauty _**


	6. Hell High Resumes

**Title: _A Dirty Basketball_**

**Disclaimer: **If if owned SD, I'd be filthy rich right now and I'd not have to go through fanfics if I wanted to realize this story, y'know.

**Pairings: **Umm, at the moment, uncertain. But this is not yaoi!

**Time Setting: **After Shohoku lost to Aiwa. Oh, wait! After the Interhigh was concluded. Yup, the champs are here. Of course, they're my creation. And here, the teams are still complete.

**Fictional/New Character: **A whole team, actually… Okay, a whole school. This includes the particular person I created, Aki Sendoh, Akira Sendoh's, umm… cousin… hehehe!

**POV's: **many, maybe most of my lead characters will have their own share

**Summary:** Jonan has this tradition of resuming classes for one week during summer. So, classes resume and two of Aki's girl classmates conspire to take her down and in the process, get Rukawa and Sendoh.

Chapter 6: Hell High Resumes 

_**NoRMaL PoV:**_

"Hey, all of you are early today," Aono, the Jonan basketball team captain, greeted in his usual Akagi-like manner.

"Uh, yeah," Aki smiled momentarily. She, Sendoh, Rukawa, and Mitsui just stepped in the court, actually early for training. The three boys busied themselves rummaging through their stuff, bags on the bench. Aki sat beside the bags, and this made Sendoh turn to her.

"Why're you here anyway?"

"What?"

"What're you doing here?"

"Here we go again –"

"No, not the rights stuff. It's just that you don't really hang around watching the team practice, do you?"

"Well, no. But don't you want me here?"

"What?" Sendoh's heartbeat raised. Was Aki trying ot tease him about what he said the night before? Did Aki, who was supposed to be asleep, actually hear his secret confession?

"Don't you want me here?" Aki repeated, a little louder this time. This made Rukawa's and Mitsui's heads turn her way.

"Want – me? – you? What?" Sendoh stuttered. Aki laughed lightheartedly.

"Just joking," Aki said, when she had recovered from the laugh.

"Players, assemble!" Aono yelled all of a sudden.

"Ganbatte, Akira!" Aki said to her cousin. She noticed Rukawa and Mitsui looking at her. "You, too!" She said to the both of them. Rukawa blushed and Mitsui laughed his head off again.

"Uh, Sendoh-san," A head peered between the doors at the side of the gym. Otome Karu, the Sports Committee chairman, was looking at Aki.

"Otome-san, nan desu ka?"

"Can we talk outside?" Otome widened the gap between the doors and gestured Aki to pass. Aki walked to him and they went ouside.

"What work do I have today?" Aki said with a polite smile, actually trying to to make it obvious that she was getting tired. Otome always says on committee meetings that Aki is his favorite staff worker, but he shows his favoritism by giving the girl a load more of work than necessary. When people ask why, he says that he gives Aki more work because he trusts her. True? We'll all find out.

"Well, how's it going with that stalker spreading rumors about Kanagawa players?"

"Oh, that? I haven't heard from him since first day of training. Why?"

"Nothing. Are you okay with it?"

"Okay with what?"

"Aren't you affected or anything? I mean, your cousin's included, ne?"

"Uhmm – " Before Aki could answer, Mitsui appeared.

"Aki, I think you need to see this," Mitsui said, a grim smile across his face, pointing a glance at the inside of the gym. Aki, almost automatically, walked and left Otome. What she saw was actually a spectacular sight. Two tall men, standing at the court center, ball in the hand of one guy. Both of them were staring fixed at each other, glaring.

"Just because of that, you think you're got it all?" the raven-haired guy murmurred, but everyone understood what he said by reading it off his lips.

"Just admit that you're jealous," the other guy, the one whose hair was spikes, spoke audibly, smiling nastily at the raven-haired guy. (You get who they are, right?)

"Wha – What's happening? What are they up to?" Aki blinked, looking at the two, puzzled. Mitsui was standing in front of her.

"Mitsui, leave the lady out of this," the spiky-haired guy said. Mitsui smiled grimly at Aki again.

"What are you two up to, really now? Akira! Rukawa-kun!" Rukawa blushed. Sendoh smiled wider, all the while grimmer. Aki realized what she just said, calling on Rukawa, and so she blsuhed, too.

"Now, why are _you_ going red?" Sendoh mockingly said to Rukawa. Rukawa doesn't answer, and isntead dribbles the ball. He passes through Sendoh, but Sendoh was quick, too, and catches up just in time to block an almost perfect lay-up.

"Wanna know why they're fighting?" Mitsui smiled, smiling at Aki.

"Wh – Why?" Aki said, rooted to the spot.

"Really now, it's practice time. We're serious," Fujima appeared beside Aki. "Sendoh-san, I'm sorry about this," Fujima side-glanced. Rukawa and Sendoh abandoned their bout and went back to the bench. Aki approached the bench, however, picked up her bag, and turned to Sendoh and Rukawa.

"I'm off," she said shortly. Rukawa was holding a towel, and looked at Aki.

"Why?"

"Oh? Did I hear a lonely 'Why?' there?" Sendoh said to the wall.

"Do ahou,"

"Really?"

'I'm going," Aki said again, turning around and starting to walk.

"Wait!" Sendoh gave in, too, and held Aki's arm.

"Now, that was a lonely 'Wait,'"

"Kitsune,"

"Sendoh," Aono said to Aki suddenly. "Join us later,"

"?"

"Oh, yeah. The dinner,"

'What dinner?"

"We're gonna have dinner tonight. All five teams. And the committee, if you're gonna come," Rukawa said. Aki stared at him again, surprised once mor eto hear Rukawa speak a long sentence.

"Okay, I'll come,"

"Really?" Sendoh said gleefully, eyes twinkling. Aki waved a hand and walked away. Later when evening came, they went to a restaurant…

"Sendoh, I have a favot to ask of you," Aono said across the table. Aki and her cousin were sitting beside each other, while Rukawa sat on the other side of Sendoh.

"Who?" the cousins said in unison.

"Oh, I meant Aki Sendoh," Aono said.

"What about?"

"As you guys know, tomorrow is the start of the one week mid-summer classes in Jonan," At this, talk broke across the table.

"Mid-summer classes?" Sendoh turned to his cousin. Rukawa leaned in to hear Aki's explanation better. Aki, in turn, looked at both of them and explained.

"It's like, a tradition, or a practice in Jonan. Teachers excuse it as a way for students to not let what they learnt leak out of their brains during the summer. But really, it's just an extra day for teachers to get to tell students off," Aki said.

"What do you do during the classes?" Rukawa asked.

"Regualr classes as the previous year,"

"Oh," Sendoh commented, signaling that he'd understood.

"Oh, yeah. Next year, I'm gonna be a sophomore, ne?"

"Yeah, along with Kitsune," Sendoh said, smiling and pointing at the silent Rukawa. Rukawa just stared, but Aki made the backfire at Sendoh.

"Yeah, and you're gonna be a senior! Ha ha ha!" Aki said, pointing to Senodh, too.

"Yeah, she's right," Rukawa said quietly, but he made sure that Sendoh heard it. When Sendoh turned to him, he grinned at his plate.

"Anyways, back to the topic. This mid-summer class week, Jonan is going to have a practice sports exercise with Tomoeda High," Aono continued. (Tomoeda sound familiar, ne? He he he…)

"Tomoeda?" Sendoh turned to his cousin again.

"They're from this district as well. Second best in Japan last year, both men's and women's division,"

"I was going to ask if you can play on the women's team, even just for the exercise this week," (NOTE: Aono is the captain of Jonan men's basketball team and coach of women's basketball team. )

"Me?"

"Yes,"

"A – Well –"

"Aww, c'mon. Don't tell me you don't wanna play," Sendoh said aloud to his cousin. The other players all leaned at the table, waiting for Aki's answer. Aki, pressured, was forced to say yes.

"Well, okay… But, just for the exercise, okay?"

"Yeah!" the Jonan players cheered. The next day…

_**aKi'S PoV:**_

Why did I say yes again? Oh, yeah. They were all staring at me. How the hell was I supposed to turn it down? Let's see. How can I avoid it? Get injured? Right. Oh, no. If I get injured, I'll still have to step in the court. I sould get injured earlier. Umm… I should get injured right now… Run over by a car? Could be… Why not? Aaaaaa!

_**NoRMaL PoV:**_

Aki was indeed nearly run over by a car. She was once again preoccupied, drowned in her thoughts, forgetting where she was going. Today, since there are classes, she was naturally wearing her school uniform, which was, well, seductive? Anyways, the design is quite common, but living with three guys makes it all different. The uniform consisted of a short white skirt, white sleeveless polo, a black collar ribbon, and a black blazer. Innocent? Mitsui drools over it. She reached Jonan just in time. When she entered the classroom, she found Rukawa and Sendoh seated at the back.

"Sit in," Aki told herself. Later, she noticed that two of her classmates were approaching them. Soon, they engaged in aconversation. What it was about, Aki couldn't care less. But later still, Aki saw them actually trying to hold hands with the two guys. Though reluctant, the players did. "Flirt," she said to herself once more. "The hell do I care," Aki settled on a desk beside the window and stare out of it. Sendoh finally noticed her and got up from his chair. One of the girls tried to stop him from getting up but he insisted.

"Hey,"

"Hey,"

"What're their names?"

"What?"

"Them," Sendoh said, referring to the two girls. The two were watching them, actually, and Rukawa was glaring at Sendoh once more.

"You actually chatted all morning with them and you still don't know their names?" Aki said, startled. Before Sendoh could answer, a respectable teacher entered the room and told them to settle down already. During discussion…

"What do you get when you add three square root of three and negative nine square root of three? Come on you, this is so elementary," Several hands shot into the air, including Aki's and the two girls'. "Sendoh, what is the answer?" Aki got up.

"Negative six square root of three," Aki said. The two girls glared at her. On the next questions the teacehr asked, the two girls always answered, preventing Aki from answering again. After classes…

"Sendoh, why don't you introduce us to your cousin and your, uhm, friend?" one of them said as Aki was about to go out of the classroom. Aki stopped and turned to them.

"This is Sendoh Akira and this is Rukawa Kaede. This is Karen Wayne and this is Ariane Ashton. There," Aki turned to walk away but Sendoh stopped her.

'Hey, wait up,"

"I gotta go, committee meeting," Aki said. After Aki's meeting, she went straight home and did not find his cousin nor Rukawa in the house. Only Mitsui was there.

"Hey, where're the two?"

"I thought they'd be here,"

"Didn't you go home with them?"

"Didn't you?"

"Nope," Mitsui said. He was lying on the long couch, watching TV. He turned the TV off and sat up so that Aki could sit, too. Aki didn't.

'What's your problem now?"

"Come _on_,"

"Oh, I see. You're scared, ne?"

"Who shouldn't be? You're a pervert who can't control yourself. Am I not supposed to worry?"

"Ha ha ha! That's funny!" Mitsui laughed.

"What?"

"So you do know how to get scared!"

"So what?"

"You get scared of men! Now, I thought you were a punk girl?" Mitsui said as he got up from the couch and approached Aki. Aki knew better now. She took a few careful steps backwards. "See? You're scared!" Mitsui siad as he lunged forward and held Aki's shoulders and kissed her neck.

"Get off!" Aki pushed him. Mitsui got off and laughed his head off. Aki stumped her way up the stairs, glaring at the guy before she disappeared into her room.

**_MiTSui'S PoV:_**

Ha ha ha! Aki… Tch. Yeah, she's cute when she gets scared. Wonder where those two are, anyway. Leaving "the apple of their eyes" alone? Hardly daring to believe it. Why do I care? If they go out often, Aki and I will be left alone often, too!

_** End of Chapter 6: Hell High Resumes **_


	7. Interhigh Women's MVP

**Title: _A Dirty Basketball_**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned SD, I'd be filthy rich right now and I'd not have to go through fanfics if I wanted to realize this story, y'know.

**Pairings: **Umm, at the moment, uncertain. But this is not yaoi!

**Time Setting: **After Shohoku lost to Aiwa. Oh, wait! After the Interhigh was concluded. Yup, the champs are here. Of course, they're my creation. And here, the teams are still complete.

**Fictional/New Character: **A whole team, actually… Okay, a whole school. This includes the particular person I created, Aki Sendoh, Akira Sendoh's, umm… cousin… hehehe!

**POV's: **many, maybe most of my lead characters will have their own share

**Summary:** Aki plays as special participant in Jonan vs. Tomoeda women's division basketball game.

**Chapter 7: Interhigh Women's MVP**

_**NoRMaL PoV:**_

_Where are they anyway? Hmp… Probably flirting out with – Aah! Why should I even care? For Pete's sake, I have so much more to worry about! I can't afford to lose my mind being a parent to them. Yeah. Why should I even bother thinking where they are? Good thing that stalker's not hitting on again. But even with that away –_

Aki's thoughts were cut as her bedroom door opened, Rukawa standing in the doorway.

"A – Rukawa-kun,"

"Hn,"

"Wh – What is it?"

"You, uh, wanna eat dinner?"

"Dinner?"

"We just came home,"

"Oh, yeah. Akira and you,"

"…"

"Um, no, thanks. I ate before I came home. You guys just eat without me. I'm full," Aki said, preparing her bed.

"Are you sure? You're not hungry?"

"Hn," Aki said with a smile. Rukawa closed the door and she was again left alone. She turned off the light and crept into her bed.

"Oi, Aki. Get up," Sendoh shook Aki's bed.

"Hn… Five more… minutes," Aki mumbled in her sleep.

"Aki! Today's your game! Get up or you'll be late for any warm up time!" Sendoh panicked for his cousin.

"I… don't need… warm up… Leave me… alone,"

"You don't need warm up? Ha ha! Very funny!" Sendoh made a sarcastic laugh.

"You're as stubborn as she is, y'know," Sendoh turned and saw Rukawa standing at the doorframe.

"C'mon, you punk. Get up!"

"I don't need warm… up… I can play… anytime…"

"You boastful punk! Every athlete needs warm up! Get up!" Sendoh said, racking Aki's bed even harder.

"Alright already!" Aki almost yelled as she got up. She momentarily glared at her cousin and then, started taking out clothes. She got her towel and made to take off her shirt on the way to the bathroom.

"Whoah! Wait! What's with you?"

"What now?"

"Undressing in front of us! Are you really awake already?"

"I thought you'd get the signal that it's time for you to get out but this proves that you're just too slow," Aki said while rubbing her eyes.

"Argh! I shouldn't have bothered to wake you up!" Sendoh yelled as he marched out of the room, Rukawa following closely.

"Good you realized that!" Aki yelled back as she slammed the door at Sendoh's and Rukawa's backs.

"She's so ungrateful! Doesn't know how to respect others' efforts!" Sendoh said. Rukawa stared at him. "What?" He said, irritated by Rukawa's manner.

"You wanted her to undress. I know," Rukawa said as he turned towards the stairs.

"What?"

"You should prepare for school, too, y'know," Rukawa said as he walked down the stairs.

At Jonan…

"Tomoeda has been a great rival of Jonan since who knows when, but several times did they beat us in sports," Aono lectured to the men's and women's basketball team members, the Kanagawa players sitting at the back of the classroom. The door suddenly opened wide and Otome Karu, with his committee (including Aki), appeared.

"So sorry to cut your lecture short, Aono-san, but you all have to proceed to the gym already," Otome said. So, they all got up and got out of the room, Sendoh, Rukawa and Mitsui at the rear. They noticed Aki standing at the doorway. Wearing a loose black sleeveless shirt and really short white shorts, a black traveling bag around her, Aki was indeed ready for a game.

"Hmp," Sendoh rolled his eyes away from his cousin. Aki started walking to the front of the pack, and Sendoh gave in. "Hey," Sendoh held Aki's left arm.

"?" Aki turned, puzzled.

"What's with you?"

"What's with – me?

"Do I smell lovers' quarrel here?" Mitsui butted in.

"Okay. Forget about earlier, okay? Peace?"

"Okay. I'll see you guys later. Jya," Aki addressed the sentence to the three, but gave Rukawa a wink. She waved a hand and walked off. When she disappeared, Rukawa blushed and Sendoh glared at him.

"Thief," Sendoh said to Rukawa.

"What?" Rukawa turned to Sendoh.

"You're a thief,"

"Do ahou,"

"Thief!"

"Jealousy in the air," Rukawa sang in a mocking melody.

"THIEF!"

When they arrived at the basketball court, it was already packed with Jonan and Tomoeda students, all cheering for their own schools.

"Go, Jonan!"

"Sendoh! Sendoh!"

"Wow. Never heard my name cheered this loud,"

"Baka! They're not cheering for you. It's for your cousin!"

'Shut up, Mitsui! You're ruining my illusion,"

"She's last Interhigh Women's MVP. This cheer is just natural," Mitsui said.

"…" Sendoh and Rukawa remained silent.

_And now, the first five of the Jonan women's basketball team!_

The game comentator spoke through the noise and cheer.

_Senior high student, team captain, number 4, Iyagata!_

The crowd cheered for the women's team captain.

_Also senior high student, vice captain, number 5, Ryuuji!_

Cheers again.

_Freshman, awarded Basketball Women's Division MVP for last year's Interhigh, number 9, Sendoh!_

"Sendoh! Sendoh!" mixed voices cheered.

_Freshman, number 12, Ashton!_

Mostly male voices cheered.

_Last but not the least,freshman, number 15, Wayne!_

Male voices cheered once more.

The Jonan women's basketball team received much support from the school. Their captain, Iyagata, is also the student council secretary and top student in her class. Vice captain, Ryuuji, is a member of the student council staff. Sendoh's publicity lies in her MVP reputation, and also in her active participation in the Jonan Sports Committee. Wayne and Ashton get the support they need, well, from the guys in school who daydream about them. The endearing and skillful first five of the team make them popular and successful in or out of Jonan.

_And now, Tomoeda's women's basketball team first five!_

Cheers, too.

_Senior high student, captain, number 4, Kana!_

_Senior high student, number 6, Hayame!_

_Sophomore, number 7, Hideki!_

_Sophomore, number 11, Kagura!_

_Lastly, freshman, number 14, Seiya!_

People cheered particularly loud for the freshman member of their team.

"Seiya Kasumi, the Tomoeda ace player," a voice said behind Rukawa. He turned and saw Aki, wearing her black and white Jonan jersey. The women's jersey was different in pattern and not design. The top was more fitted, and the shorts were a little shorter thatn the men's. But it was Jonan nonetheless. "Hey," Aki said to Rukawa, who was not able to reply.

"What're you still doing here?"

"No need to rush,"

"Think it's gonna be a good game?" Mitsui asked.

"It better be. They're Tomoeda,"

"That's my cousin. Never too proud,"

"Wasn't it only earlier this morning when you said that I'm too boastful?"

"Er…"

"Good luck,"

"?"

"Did I hear that right? Did you actually wish another basketball player good luck?"

"Shut up, Mitsui,"

"I thought you don't want any other player to have any luck because you want to be the best player in Japan?" Sendoh said, too.

"Do ahou,"

"And now, you're wishing Japan's women's MVP good luck?"

"Don't' you think it's a risk? If she gets good luck, she might end up better than you in basketball. Will it be okay with you?"

"Shut up!"

"Hey, don't tease him too much, y'know," Aki said, making the three look at her suspiciously. "I've observed he blushes easily and often. And that doesn't look good, especially when it's caused by bad emotions. No offense, Rukawa-kun, but it may be bad for your health," Aki said, smiling. "See you," Aki turned and walked towards the Jonan bench.

"So she does notice you blushing!"

"Good for you!" Mitsui teased Rukawa again.

"No! It can be bad for his health, y'know!"

"Ahahaha!" Sendoh and Mitsui laughed their heads off, as Rukawa remained silent.

So, the game went on fast pace, reaching scores almost a hundred. (They're the top 2 teams in Japan, y'know.) Five minutes left in the game, however, Aki's right arm got injured, done by the other team, but Wayne and Ashton actually gleeful at the fact that she (Aki) was out of the game. Jonan number 19 replaced her and finished the five minutes left. Jonan won by a good eleven-point lead.

"You okay?" Sendoh said, cautious to help his cousin sit down. Aki had her right arm in a sling. She, Sendoh, Rukawa, and Mitsui were onboard the train going home. Sendoh and Aki were again sitting beside each other, Rukawa and Mitsui sitting opposite them. (again )

"Fine," Aki said quietly.

"How many times have you gotten seriously injured in basketball before this? Mitsui inquired.

"Loads of times," Aki smiled. "Don't' really remember,"

"Not to mention motorcycle injuries," Sendoh said.

"We're talking about basketball injuries here, Akira,"

"You got injured on that motor bike of yours, too?"

"Loads of times as well,"

"Shut up!"

"Easy! Your arm might get worse," Sendoh said grimly. "This is the perfect time for me to get back at you!" he said, this time, triumphantly.

"Ah, Rukawa-kun?" Aki said, peering at Rukawa. Rukawa was staring at the floor. When Aki spoke to him, he looked up, surprised. "Daijobu ka?"

"A – Hai," Rukawa said weakly, though he didn't blush this time.

"Hey, you're not blushing anymore! That's great progress for your health, y'know!" Senodh teased. Rukawa glared at him.

"Akira! Stop it!"

"No. Seriously. What were you thinking about?"

"Her injury,"

"?" Aki looked at Rukawa, puzzled.

"I never had an injury like that. Is that what it takes to be Japan's MVP?" Rukawa said, looking into Aki's eyes.

"Not this," Aki smiled. "A whole lot more than this, Rukawa-kun…"

_**End of Chapter 7: Interhigh Women's MVP **_


	8. Sunday Morning

**Title: _A Dirty Basketball_**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned SD, I'd be filthy rich right now and I'd not have to go through fanfics if I wanted to realize this story, y'know.

**Pairings: **Umm, at the moment, uncertain. But this is not yaoi!

**Time Setting: **After Shohoku lost to Aiwa. Oh, wait! After the Interhigh was concluded. Yup, the champs are here. Of course, they're my creation. And here, the teams are still complete.

**Fictional/New Character: **A whole team, actually… Okay, a whole school. This includes the particular person I created, Aki Sendoh, Akira Sendoh's, umm… cousin… hehehe!

**POV's: **many, maybe most of my lead characters will have their own share

**Summary:** Aki confesses her feelings to her cousin. Sendoh doesn't answer. (Here we go again with the cousin thingy. Oh, the hell… Just read on.)

Chapter 8: Sunday Morning 

_**NoRMaL PoV**_

"Hey," Aki said. She sat down beside her cousin, who was sitting on one of the benches in the public basketball court near Aki's house. It was a bright Sunday morning, with just right sunlight and light breezes of wind passing by occasionally. Sendoh was panting, quite tired from practicing all alone.

"Hey," Sendoh said as he wiped himself with a towel. Sweat was dripping off of him.

"You're practicing too hard, Aki smiled and took the towel from her cousin. She, then, carefully wiped the sweat off his face.

"I forgot to tell you yesterday. You played really well," Sendoh said through the towel in Aki's hand, which was on his face.

"I got injured, though," Aki's eyes flashed towards its corners, feeling someone was watching. But no one was in the court except the two of them.

"You arm okay now?"

"Yeah,"

"And I'm not practicing too hard," Sendoh said as Aki put the towel down. "if I want to beat you, I have to always practice,"

"You never said you wanted to beat me,"

"I told that to myself long ago,"

"I'm not all that better anyway,"

"Thanks for the consolation, but I'm not gonna fall for that,"

"It's not a consolation," Aki slapped her cousin's upper arm. "I'm just saying that just because I'm women's MVP doesn't mean that I'm already better than you,"

"You're women's MVP, you said it,"

"They say mean are stronger than women, don't they?"

"You believe that?"

"No. It's not always true. But it's not always fiction either,"

So, you think, in our case, I, the man, am stronger than you, a girl?"

"Sort of,"

"Why?"

"Coz you've always been stronger. It's always been like that,"

"Really?"

"Come _on_,"

_**FLaSHBaCK:**_

"You can't play basketball,"

"But, dad!"

"My decision is final! Don't try debating with me anymore, Aki!"

"Dad, if I do this, I won't have anymore problems with my PE classes!"

"You can do well in your Physical Education, even without playing basketball! You will not join the basketball team!" At this, Aki turned and went out of her father's office. She went downstairs into the living room and found her mother and her cousin sitting on the couch. She sat on a small one, too, and remained quiet.

"What happened?"

"Akira," Aki could not fight back her tears. She hugged her cousin and sort of cried into his neck. (You get the picture, right?)

"Aki…" Akira said as he wrapped his arms around his cousin's waist, trying to comfort her.

"Aki, you understand your father, don't you?"

"Mom?" Aki looked up at her mother.

"He's just concerned. Basketball is not fit for you. You are a girl. Call it crazy but sometimes even I fear that you might choose basketball as your career for the rest of your life," Aki's mother smiled at her.

"Mom, it's jus a junior high basketball team," Aki said, not taking her arms from around his cousin.

"And it's not a life long decision. She's just fourteen, oba-san," Akira said to his aunt, also not taking his arms off Aki.

"-sigh- I cannot answer that. Jus remember that your father is doing this out of concern for you. And don't get yourselves into trouble, Aki, Akira," Aki's mother said, getting up from the couch and disappearing into the hallway. Aki settled onto the space where her mother sat earlier, still not taking her hands off Akira. She then leaned her head on his chest.

"What's your plan?"

"My plan?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Supposed to – do?"

"How am I going to join the team?"

"You mean – you don't have any plans of obeying your father?"

"Nope. Except if you don't want me to play anymore."

"Of course I want you to play!"

"Then think up a plan," Aki said, holding her cousin more tightly. "Akira, you taught me basketball. You showed me how to play it. You taught me how to love it. I don't want to lose that just yet, not at this age. I want to play basketball for the rest of my life," Akira put one hand on Aki's back.

"So your mother's fear was right," Akira smiled, leaning his chin on the back of Aki's head. "But don't worry. I want to play basketball for the rest of my life, too. And I want to play it with you. We're gonna get you into that team no matter what, whether they like it or not," Akira grinned.

"We're getting sentimental and evil here,"

"It's your fault,"

"Yours, too!" the cousins teased each other.

_**NoRMaL PoV:**_

"Y'know what?"

"Hn,"

"Though you became MVP and all, I never saw you change,"

"…"

"You're still the same. You're still sane, not obsessed with basketball, not like that Kitsune,"

"?"

"Rukawa. Yes, you like basketball. It's your life. But it's just different with Rukawa, y'know. And, you're still the cute player I knew," Sendoh pinched Aki's cheek playfully. Aki held his hand, looking seriously at him, but still smiling.

"Akira… Thanks…"

"For – what?"

"For being with me,"

"?"

"Don't act like you don't know. It's not like you haven't done anything – in my life,"

"…" Sendoh smiled, staring on the floor. Aki got up from the bench and stood in front of Sendoh. Aki placed her hands on her cousin's nape and pulled him closer, so that Sendoh's face was sort of onto Aki's stomach. "Aki," Sendoh put his arms around Aki's hips. Aki closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"Akira… I… love you,"

"A – Aki,"

"Y'know why I hugged you this way?"

"…"

"Because I don't want you to see how weak I am,"

"…"

"Admitting that you love someone, it's as good as showing your weakness,"

"…"

"But I'm not afraid to tell you that I'm weak, because you already know that," Aki smiled, eyes still closed. "And you've always been strong, for me. If I tell you that I'm weak, I won't get hurt because you'll protect me. Even when we were young, you've always been stronger than me, to protect me, and teach me. Akira," Aki wrapped her arms around Sendoh's head.

"Aki – I – I can't say – "

"I'm not waiting for an answer. I just wanted you to know," Aki let go of Sendoh, picked up her bag and walked away, all the while avoiding her cousin's eyes.

"Daijobu ka, Sendoh-san?" Otome asked. Aki proceeded to Jonan to meet with Otome, and do work for the committee. She and Otome were sitting inside one of Jonan's conference rooms.

'A – Nani?"

"You seem very preoccupied today. Are you okay?"

"A – Hai. Daijobu,"

"Are you sure?"

"Uh, yes. Of course, I am,"

**_aKi'S PoV:_**

Akira, I hope you understand. I never expected you to answer me positively. It never crossed my mind. As you once said to me, I may have been the greatest pessimist you're ever known. But I just hope you understand all that I've said. It's not like I don't have a heart. I love you. And I wish you'd love me. But not returning my feelings is all good. I want you to be happy.

_** End of Chapter 8: Sunday Morning **_


	9. Withdrawal and Revelation

**Title: _A Dirty Basketball_**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned SD, I'd be filthy rich right now and I'd not have to go through fanfics if I wanted to realize this story, y'know.

**Pairings: **Umm, at the moment, uncertain. But this is not yaoi!

**Time Setting: **After Shohoku lost to Aiwa. Oh, wait! After the Interhigh was concluded. Yup, the champs are here. Of course, they're my creation. And here, the teams are still complete.

**Fictional/New Character: **A whole team, actually… Okay, a whole school. This includes the particular person I created, Aki Sendoh, Akira Sendoh's, umm… cousin… hehehe!

**POV's: **many, maybe most of my lead characters will have their own share

**Summary:** Mitsui comforts Aki's loneliness caused by Rukawa's and Sendoh's absence (out with girls). He also confesses "deeper feelings" for Aki, other than lust. ) Aki does not answer.

**Chapter 9: Withdrawal and Revelation**

_**NoRMaL PoV:**_

"Good morning everyone! A bright, sunny Monday, ne? How're you all – " Mitsui stopped abruptly. "Where's everyone?"

"It's not like we're many here. Akira and Rukawa-kun are out,"

"Out where?"

"Out – dating – I guess,"

"Dating? Whom?"

"Dunno,"

"Hmm… Whom could they be out with? A! Maybe Wayne and Ashton!" Aki nearly dropped a glass vase.

"W – Wayne and Ashton?"

"Yeah. Why not, ne?"

"I – I dunno. And don't care,"

"I see,"

"…"

"You're jealous,"

"?"

"You're jealous,"

"Whaatt? Why would I be jealous?"

"Why're ya blushing?"

"Argh! I hate you, Mitsui Hisashi!" Aki sat down on the couch and stared angrily at the table in front of her. Mitsui sat beside her, staring at her. They remained silent for a few minutes.

"I saw you yesterday,"

"!"

"I mean, I saw, and heard you,"

"Heard me?"

"Your – confession"

"…"

"It's not like I was eavesdropping. I accidentally overheard,"

"Yeah, right," Aki stood up, but Mitsui pulled her back down on the couch by the arm.

"I said I didn't mean hearing it," Aki just stared at him, face quite expressionless. "But anyways, I know what it's all about, so, there you go,"

"There you go what?"

"I heard it. I heard every part of it,"

"…"

"And I didn't like it,"

"?"

"Don't look at me like that," Mitsui said as he placed a hand on Aki's confused face, gently turning it away. "Listen. It's not all that simple, telling someone you love them. So let me do it my own way,"

"…"

"Sendoh didn't answer, right?"

"Hn,"

"You know why?" Aki shook her head in response. "You _wanna_ know why?" Aki shook her head again. "You _have_ to know why," Aki shook her head for the third time. "Why don't you want to know?"

"I don't need to know,"

"You're being selfish,"

"You heard what I said yesterday. I wasn't waiting for an answer. I just wanted him to know. I don't care about what he thinks. I'm not being selfish. I'm just being myself," Aki got up from her sitting position and knelt on the couch. She placed both hands on Mitsui's jaws, bent down over his face and kissed him, a fast one. Mitsui placed a hand on her waist, trying to push her away. She got off and sat again, staring at the floor. "You wanna know why I did that?"

"?"

"You wanna know why I did that?"

"No,"

"Why?"

"'Coz I'm afraid of your answer. You might say you were just playing with me or something,"

"See?"

"See what?"

"You should understand then,"

"It's a different case!"

"No, it's not,"

"…"

"…"

"What about Rukawa?"

"?"

"What do you think about him?"

"…"

"Listen. I like you. But I can't move,"

"Why?"

"You'll know soon,"

"I like Rukawa. I love Akira,"

"You're confused,"

"…"

"Why're you asking why I can't move?"

"You're my friend,"

"Big brother, more like,"

"I haven't answered,"

"Well, don't"

"?"

"I don't _need_ your answer,"

"…"

"Someone else does,"

"Who?"

"I said, you'll know soon,"

"I'm not a very patient person,"

"Well, you better be," Sendoh and Rukawa appeared at the doorway. Aki blushed at the sight of the two.

"Why should I be?"

"Because some things in life are just worth waiting for,"

"Like what?"

"Like – love?"

"Says who?

"Says I,"

"So?"

"Says the three of us,"

"Who're you to – " Aki did not proceed with her sentence. She got up and went to her room.

**_aKi'S PoV:_**

It's not as simple as that. They should know. Why – Why are they confusing me? They're playing with me. This should stop. This is all a big mistake. This is why I hate summer. It's the most boring season. And it's when everything just goes wrong. Damn it. I shouldn't think about this anymore. Vacation's almost over. I have to study.

_**NoRMaL PoV:**_

No one was able to talk to Aki properly after tha day. On mornings and afternoons, she was either with the sports committee doing work, or at classes, taking advanced subjects and extra lessons. On evenings, she would be too busy on the computer typing who knows what loads of stuff, or she'd be locked up in her room, burying herself in books and research papers. She rarely joined the three boys at dinner, and rarely saw them, too. She'd be out early in the morning, and in very late at night.

"Aki," Aki turned to him. "Are you alright?" It was a moonlit night, and Rukawa stayed up late in the living room, a book propped up on the table. He really wasn't reading. He was just waiting for Aki to come in.

"Y – Yeah. I'm fine," Aki made a fake smile. She wasn't fine, and Rukawa just seemed to know it.

"Sit down,"

"…"

"You're not too busy to hang around for a few minutes, are you?"

"…" Aki sat down quietly.

"What's the matter?"

"…"

"I'm not used to asking too many questions,"

"…"

"I should be the one staying quiet,"

"… N – nani?" Aki blushed in surprise. Rukawa placed a hand on her cheek and leaned in close, very close.

"There. You finally spoke," Rukawa said, not bothering to widen the gap between their inch-apart faces, and not taking his eyes off Aki's, which were staring back, quite confused.

"Ru – Rukawa-kun,"

"Why won't you talk?"

"I – I,"

"…"

"…" Aki quietly leaned her head on Rukawa's shoulder, face down. "I don't know what to say,"

"?"

"I'm sorry," Aki got up and went to her room.

_**End of Chapter 9: Withdrawal and Revelation**_


	10. End of the Game

**Title: _A Dirty Basketball_**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned SD, I'd be filthy rich right now and I'd not have to go through fanfics if I wanted to realize this story, y'know.

**Pairings: **Umm, at the moment, uncertain. But this is not yaoi!

**Time Setting: **After Shohoku lost to Aiwa. Oh, wait! After the Interhigh was concluded. Yup, the champs are here. Of course, they're my creation. And here, the teams are still complete.

**Fictional/New Character: **A whole team, actually… Okay, a whole school. This includes the particular person I created, Aki Sendoh, Akira Sendoh's, umm… cousin… hehehe!

**POV's: **many, maybe most of my lead characters will have their own share

**Summary:** Summer training ends. Aki doesn't show up at Jonan to say farewell.

**Chapter 10: End of the Game**

_**NoRMaL PoV:**_

"Hey, it's our last day today, ne?" Senodh said as he tried a three-pointer. It went in, and the ball fell into Mitsui's hands.

"…"

"You're thinking about Aki,"

"Nope. Just the house,"

"?"

"Got ya there. I'm just gonna miss living in that mansion,"

"So, you're not gonna miss her?"

"Of course, not,"

"…"

"Somebody else is gonna do, though," Mitsui said, pointing a look at the loner on the other side of the court. Rukawa, sensing their gaze, turned to them.

"Who? Me?"

"Got it right, Kitsune,"

"…"

We'll be leaving this afternoon,"

"Summer's over… I'm gonna miss the chics here at Jonan," Mitsui said jokingly.

"…"

"Can I guess what you're thinking about?" Sendoh said to Rukawa.

"…"

"It's about – "

"Shut up,"

"Why won't you talk?" Sendoh said, not really expecting for an answer.

_Why won't you talk?_ Rukawa remembered last night, when he asked Aki the same question and she, too, didn't answer.

"Guess that's what happens when you're kinda – broken hearted?" Mitsui teased.

"Do ahou,"

Soon, other players came in, too, and before they knew, Aono was already calling on them for their final assembly. The afternoon was gloomy, sad orange rays of sunlight filling the gym, all five basketball teams lined up, hushed and in a quiet state. The five captains stood front, facign the mass of people in reds, blues, greens, yellows, and blacks.

"I want you all to know that it has been a great honor for Jonan to have hosted this training season. We will forever remember all we have learned, including the friendship we have found in you, our fellow players," Aono said calmly.

"We have also learned a lot, Aono," Akagi said.

"We wish to maintain the friendship we achieved, though," Maki said, smiling.

"All of you, take care," Aono answered.

"Let us all wish each other good luck for the next Interhigh season," Uozumi added.

"With what we've learned from each other, we're all sure to do good at Interhigh!" Hanagata smiled.

"Let's not forget the efforts of the Jonan Sports Committee!" said Fujima from behind the standing crowd, seeing Otome and his staff coming into the gym.

"Thank you, Fujima-san," Otome said. Sendoh quickly looked at the coming committee, trying to see Aki.

"Where's Aki?" Mitsui asked.

"She's – not here,"

"Not with their committee?" Rukawa now asked.

"Nope. Not here… Where could she be? How dare she miss our departure! I'm gonna have her head for this!"

"Will you still be able to do that?" Rukawa said testily.

"Er, no. We're not gonna meet anymore. Right,"

"Well, then. That will be all. Once again, I thank you all for participating in this training. Take care on your way home and see you next Interhigh!" Aono finally announced, so everyone started walking towards the gym doors. They all walked to the subway station, and finally boarded the train. The travel time was quiet, more like gloomy. Sendoh was to get off first than Rukawa and Mitsui, so when he did get off…

"Jya. See you, then,"

"Tch. You're always like that,"

"Shut up. That sweetly sorrowing face doesn't suit you, Mitsui,"

"You might get run over by a truck,"

"I appreciate the concern, though I'd like it better without the actual hope that I would get run over by a truck. Anyways, take care, too, Kitsune,"

"Do ahou,"

"Bye, then!" Sendoh gave a last wave and stepped off the train. He gloomily walked up to the street, then to his house. Ho parents in. (Let's say, living in another country. Same goes for Rukawa. And Aki, too!) He pushed the gate open, went into his yard, and pushed the gate closed again. He stepped in front of the doorway and placed a hand on the knob. He turned it, and realized it was open.

**_End of Chapter 10: End of the Game _**


	11. That TV Addict

**Title: _A Dirty Basketball_**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned SD, I'd be filthy rich right now and I'd not have to go through fanfics if I wanted to realize this story, y'know.

**Pairings: **Umm, at the moment, uncertain. But this is not yaoi!

**Time Setting: **After Shohoku lost to Aiwa. Oh, wait! After the Interhigh was concluded. Yup, the champs are here. Of course, they're my creation. And here, the teams are still complete.

**Fictional/New Character: **A whole team, actually… Okay, a whole school. This includes the particular person I created, Aki Sendoh, Akira Sendoh's, umm… cousin… hehehe!

**POV's: **many, maybe most of my lead characters will have their own share

**Summary:** Sendoh arrives at his house to find Sendoh Aki watching on his TV, in his living room!

**Chapter 11: That TV Addict**

_**NoRMaL PoV:**_

_What the!_

Sendoh's heartbeat raised. Someone's broken into his house! He gently pushed the door open and quietly crept inside the hallway. Holding his breath, he followed his instincts and turned towards the kitchen. He silently picked up a knife. Realizing he could hear noises from the living room, he quietly proceeded.

_If it's a man, I'll stab him right away. If it's a girl, I'll… think about it first. Nyahahahaha… _

Sendoh proceeded, knife in raised hand. When he entered the living room, however, all his thoughts about burglars and the phone number of the nearest police station were erased.

"Aah! What're you doin' here?" the pleasantly surprised hedgehog exclaimed.

"A. Konbanwa, Akira 'ni-chan. H – Hey – What's the knife for?" A girl was sitting on Sendoh's couch, in a comfotable resting position. The girl was wearing a loose sleeveless black shirt and fitted black jogging pants. Moreover, the girl had that familiar grin, and those familiar earrings… that just looked too many.

"Whaatt?" Don't call me 'oni-chan,' baka!"

"I traveled all the way to here, and you just call me 'baka?'" the girl said teasingly. "It took me quite a while to plan all this, y'know. How long it'd take me to come here, how long it'd take me to fix all my stuff before you arrived. Oh, that's so you wouldn't chuck me out of your house so easily. But anyways, mind you, it was hard work! But you don't have any work to do now, don't worry. I've fixed all my stuff upstairs. I've also washed the dishes you left all summer, and I've dusted these couches, you see? I've also tidied up the bed for the two of us,"

"Where did you put your stuff again?"

"Upstairs,"

"Upstairs – where?"

"Er… In your room,"

"And what did you do with my bed again?"

" I… fixed it,"

"What for?"

"So that… we could sleep in it,"

"We – Who we?"

"We… You and me,"

"You mean – "

"Well, only if it's okay with you, of course. I didn't mean to just really – barge in. Like, you still have the option to chuck me outta your house if you want to. It's just that – " Aki stumbled with her words, talking very fast with apology.

"Aa! Aki!" Sendoh was not anymore able to contain the happiness that he was feeling. He lunged at his cousin and hugged her.

"Baka! What're you doing?"

"Anata wa baka desu! I'm so happy to see you! You had me worried earlier, did you know? You didn't turn up at Jonan! And now you're here! You're living in the same house with me! We're gonna be sharing the same bedroom! _You're gonna be sleeping with me in bed!_" Sendoh said, not getting off Aki.

"Hey, don't get all dirty, you pervert! We are gonna be sharing the same bed, but not in the way you think! We're just gonna sleep beside each other! Nothing else is gonna happen!"

"What makes you think I'll allow that?" Senodh said with an evil grin. "I'm only allowing you to stay in my room because _that_ is gonna happen,"

"I'd rather sleep in the streets! Why're the other rooms not in use, anyway?"

"Well, it's been just me here since mom and dad left. I needed just one room. And that situation proves to be useful in times like this,"

"You perverted hedgehog,"

"How long are you gonna stay here?"

"How about – forever?"

"Aa! I love you!" Sendoh kissed his cousin hurriedly.

"Hey! Stop it!" Aki said, pulling away but still smiling.

"That was just a friendly kiss!"

"And even if it wasn't, it's not needed,"

"Why?" Sendoh blinked.

"Because it's not really forever,"

"?"

"I'm an exchange student this year at Shohoku. Y'know. Jonan to Shohoku, and vice versa,"

"Sh – Shohoku?"

"Yup,"

"Then, you'll be with – Aa! You can't go to Shohoku! Go to Ryonan instead!"

"Baka," Aki said, gently faking a slap on Sendoh's cheek. "No. Seriously, is it –"

"Alright with me if you stayed here? Of course, not," Aki blinked. "Come on, Sendoh Aki. Of course, it is,"

"Hm. Hedgehog," Aki smiled. "I'm – happy to be here," Aki said shyly.

"I'm happy you're here, too," Senodh said as he pulled Aki closer into a hug, burying her face into his chest.

**_End of Chapter 11: That TV Addict_**


End file.
